


Wedding Bells

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [16]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: The Day of the Wedding arrives! And so does other stuff!





	Wedding Bells

It was a glorious day, En Dwi looked around happily as he stood with Taneleer and Darryl under the massive Illawarra flame tree, the Collector was smiling slightly as En Dwi bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation,

“En, breathe.”

“I'm so excited!” En Dwi beamed then his mouth clicked shut when the back door of the house opened and Loki and Thor stepped out.

Loki was wearing long green robes that bulged around his swollen midriff and a golden circlet with his hair braided back, intertwined with white flowers and Thor was wearing his king outfit thingy, En Dwi couldn't be arsed to care what Sparkles was wearing as his attention focused entirely on Loki as the Jotun took Thor's arm and was lead down the short aisle. The guests got to their feet, in attendance were Thor's buddies who were all in some kind of club or some such and Brunnhilde (who En Dwi was over the moon to see again, he had really liked the Scrapper) and the man that apparently is usually his beloved Champion but at the moment was a stressed looking person in need os some sunshine or a strong drink, along with several of En Dwi and Taneleer's mutual friends from several different realms that En Dwi could not for the life of him remember, he was sure Taneleer would reintroduce them to him later.

Loki made it up to En Dwi and the Immortal took both the Jotun's hands tightly in his own,

“You look . . . I have no words, my gem.” He whispered, kissing Loki's cheek.

“Settle down, En,” Taneleer intoned, opening a piece of parchment and putting a pair of spectacles on his nose, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to-”

“Do we have to do all the boring stuff?” En Dwi asked, tilting his head, “I mean, our answers are both going to be 'yes' so-”

Taneleer smacked En Dwi with the parchment, “Quiet you! As I was saying, we are here today to witness the union of Loki Laufe-”

“Odinson.” Thor corrected as he stood next to Loki, his hands folded in front of him.

Taneleer's eyebrow rose, “Loki _Odinson_ , Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, and En Dwi Gast, the Immortal, in-”

En Dwi zoned out pretty bad after that, he remembered Taneleer nudging him,

“Hm?”

“Your part, Brother.” Taneleer looked annoyed but was also smiling slightly.

“Oh! Yes,” En Dwi let go of Loki's hands to rifle through the white tuxedo's pockets until he found a piece of printer paper that had scribbles on it in colorful markers, “Found it!”

Loki tilted his head, “Couldn't find a pen?”

“No, I could but this is prettier,” En Dwi unfolded it and showed it to Loki, “Look, I drew you and me, Sparkles and Tan on a picnic.”

Loki blinked and stared at it, “En, you were supposed to write your vows on that.”

En Dwi blinked, then waved his hand dismissively, “I already knew what I wanted to say. Here.”

Loki took the picture then shook his head fondly, tucking it into his sleeve, “Alright.”

En Dwi cleared his throat, “Loki, my gem, my treasure, I have had and lost a great deal in my life. I have watched the destruction of my homeworld, my people, children, spouses, and a great deal of wealth. There are many who would say I do not understand the value of things because of how frivolous and petty I am. But the truth is that I do, I know how precious every minute of every day is, the faces of those I love, the sound of someone's voice, the softest breath and accompanying heartbeat, all can be taken away in an instant. I cannot tell you how many hours I have spent memorizing your face, your voice, the sound of your heartbeat because I know that in the blink of an eye it can all go away. I have gained and lost everything a man could a thousandfold, but of all my possessions, of all my treasures, I would give everything I could ever own to spend eternity with you at my side. I love you more than there are lights in the universe and I pledge to continue to treasure you above all other things, to provide for you and our child-”

Tony leaned over to Clint, “I thought Reindeer Games was looking a bit plump.”

“-and protect you from any and all dangers.” En Dwi fixed the Stark human with a withering look then smiled at Loki, the Immortal's skin rippled and turned a soft azure blue, “And I support you and everything you do and are.”

Loki blushed and smiled, “Do you want me to go ahead or is there more?”

En Dwi shrugged, “You can just say I'm perfect and you love me.”

Loki laughed and shook his head, “Alright, En Dwi, you're _near_ perfect and I love you.” He cleared his throat and looked down at their linked hands for a moment, “En, when you found me I was quite literally lost and very much alone, I had no idea what awaited me when I met you on Sakaar and quite frankly I was certain I knew what would happen. The minute I saw you, I thought I knew what kind of person you were, I thought I would have to escape, I thought I would be faced with torture, imprisonment, and all manner of unpleasant things I had begun to expect wherever I went, but . . . you surprised me.” Loki slowly lifted his eyes and smiled at En Dwi, “You were kind and gentle, surprisingly intelligent and reasonable, you listened to me and respected my wishes, and you showed me that I was capable of being loved and accepted outside of my family. So . . . thank you and I love you.”

En Dwi smiled widely, looking at Taneleer, “We good here then?”

Taneleer rolled his eyes, “Alright, fine, kiss your groom, you impatient bastard.”

En Dwi went in for a kiss and Loki almost fell over when he was dipped back. Thor smiled broadly and chuckled, leaning over to Taneleer as those in attendance clapped and En Dwi and Loki kissed,

“Could have been worse as far as weddings go, don't you think?”

Taneleer shook his head in amusement, “Day isn't over ye-”

Loki staggered slightly and En had to grab his arm to steady him, “Are you alright?”

Loki nodded in confusion, “Yes, I'm fine, I just-”

Then the Jotun doubled over in pain, Thor hurried over, his hands on Loki's shoulders,

“Loki, what is it?”

Loki blinked up at his brother and panted, “Oh dear . . . En?”

En Dwi nodded, “Bit early, don't you think?”

Thor was about to ask what he was talking about until he noticed En Dwi was talking to Loki's stomach, “Is it . . . ?”

“Would seem to be.” En Dwi nodded, “He's going into labor.”

“Should we call an ambulance?” Darryl offered.

“No! No human medical facilities!” Loki snapped then groaned, “Fuck!”

Thor quickly picked his brother up and looked at En Dwi, “Where-?”

“This way!” En Dwi lead the way back into the house.

Taneleer blinked then looked at the startled guests, he sniffed and pulled a flask out of his coat, “Well, thanks for coming but unless you want to be part of an alien birthing I would suggest you vacate. My apologies from the grooms for the festivities being cut short. Toodles.”

He turned and hurried into the house where Loki could be heard yelling at Thor to leave whatever room they'd put him in.

Steve looked at Darryl, “And you _live_ with them?”

Darryl sighed heavily, “It's not nearly as much fun as you'd think . . . “

“So . . . bar?” Tony jerked his thumb back to the cars parked on the street.

“Yep!” Brunnhilde slung her arm around Darryl, “C'mon, you look like you need about three strong drinks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care about anyone else, I actually had to stop writing and just laugh by myself at En Dwi drawing pictures for Loki . . . I can't even!


End file.
